


Water's Edge

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Summary: Persephone contemplates by the pool. She and Hades get wet.





	Water's Edge

Persephone dipped her toes beneath the water's edge and stared at the gentle ripples, mesmerised by the pattern and the pleasant warmth. The underwater lights reflected up through the ripples, casting their own patterns back towards Persephone. She swung her leg up, breaking the surface, and plopped it back down. The displaced water lapped at the ceramic tiles lining the pool. She hummed and hugged the towel tighter around her shoulders. The air-still cool, the water warm and she was half in and half out. Split between two. She closed her eyes and the reflected pool light danced along her eyelid. In the darkness of her mind, she saw the fragments of light like scars on her retina.

Ripples in the water, not her own, tapped her knee, like a whisper saying "you are not alone." She felt him, the vibrations of his presence. She smiled as the ripples grew more frequent against her skin and more powerful. A moving target. When the scars of light behind her eyelids were overshadowed, Persephone finally opened her eyes. Hades waded in the pool in front of her. His red eyes hovered over the surface, reflecting in the water.

Persephone grinned. "Hi." She whispered, the words echoed back. "You look like an animal marking its prey." She unfurled from the towel and patted his wet hair nearly submerging his whole head. Like she had pressed an ancient button, Hades began to emerge up from the water, his head rising with her hand still on top. Water dripped down from his shoulders onto his chest as he stood his full height in the pool.

"Sorry. I was just checking on you." He held his hand out, water spilling over his arm, tracing lines down along his scars before dripping into the pool. Persephone nuzzled her cheek onto his palm. She liked the smell of chlorine mixed with the lingering cologne of Hades.

"I'm fine." She lied, betraying herself with her tell of looking down and away.

"Are you hungry?" Hades asked.

She shook her head.

"Hmm. Liar." Hades playfully splashed water onto her legs.

"Hey!" She laughed and kicked his chest lightly. Water ran up her leg to her thigh and she shivered.

"Cold?" Hades noticed.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "You don't have to baby me."

"It's warmer in here." Hades grinned and he dipped back into the water till it reached his shoulders. His wrist wrapped around her ankles and he pulled teasingly.

"Hades, I just got out." She protested.

"Well, I just got in." Hades replied. He leaned forward and rested his head on her knees.

"Gosh darn it." Persephone sighed and her hand moved his wet tresses away from his forehead. "Why are you so cute?"

"I'm not cute." Hades pouted, and laid his cheek on her lap. "I am the fearsome king of the underworld. The great and scary god of the dead." The corner of his lip rebelled out of his pout into a grin.

"Nah, you're cute." Persephone kept combing his hair.

"That feels nice." He sighed. His warm breath caused goosebumps to raise her skin. He felt them like little tickles on his cheek. "Hmm." He hummed.

After several soft quite minutes of Persephone massaging his head, and feeling his chest rise and fall softly against her legs, she leaned back on her palms. "So." Persephone bit her lip. Hades opened his eyes lazily, like waking up from a good nap. "You're . . . you're not mad at me?"

He breathed in slowly and rose up, lifting his head from her lap. "Mad?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why on earth would I be mad?"

"The-" She wagged her head back and forth trying to find the words without going into too much detail. "The photo." She winced saying it. "The rumors. There's a lot of people saying a lot of things about me."

"People say a lot of things. I don't care what they say. I do care what you say." Hades stood up again and walked slowly to the side. He held the edge of the pool, preparing to jump out. "Because I care about you. I don't give a damn about anyone else." He hoisted himself up and out of the pool. Water droplets cascaded down and splattered the ceramic siding. He curled back around and sat next to her, leaving a few inches of space so that he wouldn't get her towel wet.

She stared at the ripples again, past them, seeing beyond them. "It's true." She admitted. "It happened."

Hades nodded. "I see."

"Once." She corrected bitterly. She shook her head out and her hair loosened, growing longer. She tried to clear her thoughts. "I. . .he. . ."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Hades reassured her. "You don't owe me an explanation. I just want to make sure you're okay." Persephone had been staying with him for a few days now, to get away from him. This was the safest place she could be if she was trying to avoid Apollo.

"I just want you to know." She shrugged. "I didn't - I didn't want." She bit her tongue and tried to stop the heated tears from welling up. She groaned and hunched over. The ends of her long hair fanned out against the surface of the pool. "I've never been with anyone that didn't hurt me." She kicked the water, a soft splash. "It wasn't good. It hurt. It was like I wasn't even there. Gods, I didn't want to be there. I didn't know what was happening." She rubbed her temple.

Hades folded his hand over hers. At his touch, she fell sideways into him. Her forehead rubbing against his bicep. "Your turn." She whispered into his damp skin. "Balance of power."

Hades pulled his arm out, so he could hug her to him. She leaned now against his chest. "I've never been with someone that. . . actually cared about me. My title, my income, yes. But not me." He sighed. "It's my fault. I was too closed off. I never let anyone in."

"You let me in." Persephone looked up at him and entwined her hand around his.

"I did." Hades nodded. His walls were down, his eyes vulnerable.

"I care." Persephone nuzzled her nose and cheek close to his chest, then she got on her knees so they were seeing eye to eye. Hades wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She hugged him with her full body weight, her hands tangled up into his hair.

He whispered into her ear, "I would never hurt you."

She hugged him tighter and moved her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Hades leaned back and Persephone moved with him. She pulled his face down, holding him in both of her small soft hands. "I trust you." She confessed.

Hades melted into her palms. Lightly, her lips grazed against his. His lips parted around hers and arched up, filling every gap she could. He tasted like chlorine and cognac. She shrugged the towel off and balled it up, placing it behind Hades.

He leaned back, his head using the towel as a pillow. She came up for air and stared at his body. Her hands touching him freely. Not worried about the scandals or the eyes of others, or anyone else's opinion. It didn't matter what she did, the world was just going to screw her over. She let go of trying to keep up with everyone else's expectation. She was free. She could do what she wanted.

And what she wanted was Hades.

Her hands traced the scars lightly across his chest, then moved to counting his ribs, his abs, his hands left water streaks across his body where he hadn't dried off yet. Exploring his body as much as she could. Feasting on what she had been holding back for so long. She crouched on top of him to kiss him, hungrier than before. Hades was only happy to provide for her. A different sort of energy in his kiss now. He kept his hands neutral to the side, not wanting to go too far. Persephone was in control.

She realized this when she pulled back again for air and looked at his red eyes watching her, waiting almost peaceful. She grinned and bent back down, kissing his jaw and tracing a line with her nose to his chin. With a tight tug, she pulled the straps of her bathing suit undone and the they fell to Hades chest. His calm eyes shifted for a moment to something Persephone didn't recognize. She placed her hand on his and guided him to her now exposed breast. As soon as his fingers brushed against her soft rounded curves, it was like a switch flipped and the placid king beneath her turned on, taking the reins of the task he'd been assigned. His other hand joined it's twin and rubbed from her belly up through her cleavage. She hummed. His hands were like gloves. A perfect fit. As he held her in her palms, Persephone reached back and felt his swim trunks, blindly following the source of the tension in the threads. Nervously, she pulled up his shorts and gulped. She felt him. And then she froze on top of him.

"Persephone?" Hades withdrew his hands. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, she slid off of him. Her eyes still blankly staring off.

"Persephone?" Hades sat up, concerned.

Without moving her head, her eyes zoomed to his erection. She bit her lip.

"Is everything okay?" With the back of his hand softly, he stroked her cheek softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Persephone shook her head and blood rushed to her cheeks, warming his hand with her blush. "It's just that." She gulped. "You're really big." She stated softly. Her face twisted up into a incredulous expression.

Relieved, Hades chuckled. "Oh." He wiped his forehead and laid back down. "You think?" A wry grin splashed his face.

Persephone scoffed, her nerves turning to teasing anger. "Don't act like you don't know." She pointed at his crotch and exclaimed, "You're. . . you're massive!"

Hades delighted in her perplexed expression. "Is that a problem?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, Hades. It is. Do you see me?" She gestured to her body. "I'm very small." Her anger tamed down, back into self conscious nerves. "And-and inexperienced. And. . . and it's not gonna fit." She clapped her hands on her face. Hades wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. She wasn't joking anymore and her very real fear showed through. That they weren't going to be compatible.

"It's okay." He reassured her. "We'll go slow. As slow as you need. And if you change your mind, that's fine." He patted her hair. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"What if we can't-" Persephone fretted.

"You can. You just have to get warmed up." Hades pressed his lips to her ear. "Trust me?"

Persephone nodded.

"You're still unsure."

Persephone nodded.

Hades chuckled again, unable to hide his proud smile as he pressed Persephone's back down to where he was laying, making sure the towel was placed behind her head comfortably.

"You're cute." He whispered, his drying fluffy hair falling down around his face. Their lips joined again. His hand wandered down her body to her thighs and back up again to her boobs. He circled her areola delicately.

"You think I'm silly." Persephone pouted.

"No. Never." Hades shook his head. Kissing her nose. His fingers crawling back down to her hips. "I think you've been hurt before and you're scared." He nuzzled into her neck. "I won't hurt you, Persephone." His fingers made their way over her bikini bottoms to her mons venus and climbed over to the otherside.

Persephone gasped. She was so sensitive. Hades rubbed her softly then dipped his fingers under the fabric, pulling. Persephone shimmed them off. "That's better." She sighed and opened her legs again. Hades crawled between them and took a moment to look at her.

"What?" Persephone bit her lip, entirely exposed.

"You're naked." Hades grinned.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Persephone grinned back.

Hades showed her. He grabbed her legs and then roamed up to grip her hips. He planted kisses down her thighs, her skin grew warmer and warmer the closer he got. He jumped to the other thigh and kissed up. His nose trailed down. His hands pulled her closer. She hummed and folded her arms across her chest, not sure what to do with them.

When Hades had made his way up to her knee, he stuck his tongue out, and dragged it lightly back down. The path he made, both heat and coolness. Her toes his tongue found his way home and Persephone's hands dug into his hair automatically. Keeping him there. Tired of being teased. It was time for Hades to get to work.

And as always, Hades was very good at his job.

"Oh." Persephone cooed and rolled her head back into the towel. So that's what that feel like. "Ah." Hades sucked her up lightly, then swirled her back into into his tongue.

He looked up for a second. "Fingers?" He asked.

"Huh?" Persephone looked down through half raised eyelids, slightly miffed he stopped.

"I'd like to put my fingers inside you." He asserted his wishes so formally.

"Oh." Persephone gulped again. "Uh Huh." She nodded approvingly.

With the go ahead he came back down on her, his right hand dragged across her thigh and up under his chin. One finger, prying apart her folds, another digging in, slipping easily into her, feeling the curves inside her press against his knuckles. "Easy." He whispered into her clit.

Two fingers. She gasped, arched back and spread her legs wider. He played with her here, pushing and pulling into her. He began to pick up what she liked by the way she gripped his hair. Using that as a guide, he pulled his fingers out, his chin moved down and now his tongue lapped down into her, tunneling, exploring her depths and tasting her essence. Drinking her in. When he pulled up for air, Persephone met his gaze and he watched her eyes as he wiggled three fingers where his tongue had just been. She rolled back and winced. "Mmm."

"Is this okay?" Hades watched her carefully.

"You have big fingers too." She murmured, no wind behind her speech.

Hades rolled his eyes. "But is this okay?"

She nodded and blushed. "More. Please."

"So polite." With his fingers still working inside her he leaned down and crashed into her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her knees up to his hips. With his free hand, he pulled his shorts down and kicked them off to the side. Persephone smiled into their kiss.

"Now you're naked." She giggled but shut up as he shifted her hips up and she felt his erection rub against her thigh. Her nerves crept in again. And the heat she felt there made the rest of her feel so cold. She squeezed her knees on Hade's side.

"Slowly." Hades whispered into her neck, feeling her tense up. "Relax." He smiled up at her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." She sighed and nodded.

"It might be a bit uncomfortable for the first few thrusts. But it shouldn't hurt."

She nodded again.

"Just let me know if you want me to stop."

"Okay. Okay." She rolled her eyes. "I get it. You're nice. Now fuck me."

"As you wish." Hades lined up and worked his tip into her.

"Oh."

He moved slowly, pressing a little deeper and then stopped suddenly as he couldn't go any further.

"Ah. Stop." She shook her head and wiggled out from underneath him. Her hands flew up to her face embarrassed. "I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay."

"I'm just cold and the ground is hard and-"

Hades whisked her up into his arms taking her breath away. He sat down at the edge of the pool and then slid into the water with her still in his arms. The heated pool covered her like a warm blanket and she sighed appreciatively.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her body closer to his, getting as close as possible. She loved the warmth of the water but wanted something hotter. He kissed her forehead and walked her towards the deep end.

"Now what are you so worried about?" Hades pulled his knees up and Persephone floated in his lap while he waded with his arms keeping them up.

"Well, I'm worried about not being able to plea-" Her words got cut short as Hades pinched her nipple lightly and pulled her body closer to him. "Not being able to-" Hades swam forward, his chest pushing her to the edge of the pool. He pinned her to the wall with his arms on either side of her head. His nose dragged down her jawline, down her throat, and he lowered down into the water, moving his nose across her clavicle. "Not-" Her eyes unfocused as Hades whole head dipped into the water. His teeth nipping gently at her breast then continuing down.

"Oh for the love of-" Persephone tilted her head back. She was too inside her head. She was thinking too much. She just had to do it. She wanted Hades. It was time to take him.

Persephone pulled Hades back up to the surface from his hair. She wrapped her legs around his hips eagerly. Hades lips were still dripping, but she plunged in, open mouthed until he let her in and their tongues met aggressively.

Persephone reached between her legs and found him. Her hand and his dick made acquaintances.

"I want you." Persephone sighed, making her intentions clear. Hades breath grew shallow.

"You have me." Hades gripped the edge of the pool with one hand, the other holding her up.

She plunged down onto him. "Ah." She winced as his erection filled her up. Hades held her, not sure yet if this was discomfort or pleasure. She crashed onto him again. And again, each time the lines in her forehead becoming less like worry.

"Is this okay?" Hades asked sheepishly.

"Uhuh." She managed to answer. Pink eyes blinked wildly with this entirely new and overwhelming sensation. Like an earthquake, deep beneath the surface friction that opened her up in new ways, crumbling apart around him. Yet, somehow made to feel whole. Breathlessly, she clasped on to him, but her hands couldn't seem to grip him, she lost control of her strength. He wrapped himself around her, cradling her to him. Thrusting softly. The ripples they created in the water lapped back onto them. He groaned, his eyes dimmed and a slappy smile grew on his face. The pool water turned into a kind of rhythmic current along with them. A back beat to their lovemaking. Like tides, they pushed and pulled on each other. Dragging further, going deeper, hands everywhere. Heads tilted back. Sighs and moans and grunts echoed around the walls. Sensation everywhere. Warmth everywhere. Wet everywhere. Persephone everywhere on Hades. She pulled her leg out, not able to stand the temperature anymore. It was all too much and she had stopped counting how many rolling orgasms were richoteching down to her toes and back up. Hades never sped up. "Kore." He moaned. His movements only changed in depth and vigor. "Kore." He gripped her ass, preventing her from moving and a long sigh escaped his lips. She squeezed around him. Her hands balled up into fists in his hair.

"Kore. Kore. Kore." Hades murmured on the edge. His hips connected into her more intensely. Urgently. Desperately. "P-P-Persephone... Ah." He moaned and then quickly pulled her up to kissed her. The panted softly into each other's hair then Persephone dropped down, releasing her leg around his waist and stood on her tiptoes in the pool, barely keeping her chin above water.

She grinned at his happy and tired expression. "So was that okay?" She smiled up at him, big shining eyes.

"Okay?" Hades huffed incredulously. He slapped the water and splashed her. "Okay? Kore, that was-" He shook his head at a loss for words. "You-"

"Yeah. Ditto." She sighed. And blushed up at him.

"Wasn't so bad, then?" He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and he backstoked towards the ladder out. "Taking my, what did you say, massive penis?"

Persephone grumbled. "You're not gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Never." Hades shook his head and helped Persephone out of the pool. He pulled two fresh dry towels off the stand and rubbed Persephone down.

"Really, how are you?" The sly glint faded into sincerity.

"I feel like I'm floating." Persephone assessed herself. She didn't even realize Hades was drying her off until he was done. She felt light as a feather and warm inside and out. "I'm. . ." She paused. "Happy."

Her stomach gurgled. "Oh and I am hungry. I lied about that earlier. I'm starving."

"I know." Hades chuckled. They traipsed back into the main house.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwah! Thank you for reading! xoxo Goldie


End file.
